Nimrods
by PetitPentagram
Summary: Être à la tête de l'institut n'était pas tous les jours de tout repos. Mais parfois, quand les étoiles s'alignaient correctement, Alec pouvait tout de même s'amuser un peu. Et petit à petit, l'Institut et ses chasseurs d'ombre devenaient plus qu'un simple lieu de commande et des soldats à craindre pour les créatures obscures. La "révolution" est en marche.
1. Geeking Out

Hello ! Me revoilà avec une autre histoire un peu débile mais qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps.

J'ai passé pas mal de temps à réfléchir sur la façon dont je voulais organiser ce petit projet et finalement… Je vais faire deux recueils d'OS.

Celui-ci et un autre de façon à ce que vous sachiez ce que vous allez lire. Chaque recueil aura son propre ton et bien que les OS soient suffisamment indépendants pour être lus séparément, ils formeront également un ensemble pour ceux qui ont la patience de relier les fics entre elles.

Donc ce recueil sera plus léger et humoristique, l'autre sera plus sérieux.

Et les deux seront axés sur une idée précise qui a petit à petit donné naissance à pleins de petites idées sous-jacentes et que je vais écrire à un moment ou un autre. Je commence à ne plus trop gérer mon inspiration, ça part dans tous les sens.

Mais rassurez-vous, je n'abandonne pas mes autres projets, je les laisse juste mijoter le temps qu'il faut pour donner un résultat correct.

Merci en tout cas à **Manoen** pour le follow et las mise en favori.

Et merci à tous ceux qui lisent, commentent, follow, mettent en favori mes autres histoire en cours. J'apprécie énormément :)

(Et j'offre un cookie/fic/whatever à celui qui me trouve POURQUOI le titre donné à ce recueil est « nimrods » hahaha)

* * *

**Geeking Out  
**

Alec était particulièrement heureux ce jour-là. Jace pouvait le sentir jusque dans ses os. Souriant devant ce qui semblait être la norme dorénavant, il fut surpris de voir Alec le trainer au sous-sol pendant la pause déjeuner.

\- Une séance d'entrainement ? proposa Alec, mettant un bâton entre ses mains sans même attendre sa réponse.

Il avait eu la surprise de voir Magnus proposer son aide lors de leur dernier rencart alors qu'ils rentraient du cinéma. Cela faisait longtemps après tout qu'Alec n'avait plus honte d'admettre qu'il était peut-être un peu plus geek qu'il ne le voulait.

(C'est-à-dire que depuis l'arrivée de Simon dans leur vie, il avait décidé d'assumer son amour inconditionnel pour la fantasy et la science-fiction – que Magnus se faisait un plaisir de cultiver pendant leurs rencards – au plus grand bonheur de Jace qui partageait cette passion avec lui.)

Magnus trouvait ça adorable apparemment, et s'était lancé comme défi d'aider son mari – parce que Magnus était _son mari_ et qu'il continuerait de s'extasier devant ce fait – à réaliser un rêve d'enfant presque. Et la veille, alors qu'il revenait à peine de sa patrouille Alec s'était fait agresser dès qu'il avait passé le seuil du loft par un sorcier fou de joie devant son succès.

Sur un petit nuage, Alec se concentra tout de même sur leur pseudo combat, voulant s'assurer que Jace était toujours au top de sa forme.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il disait, mais il avait simplement envie de se défouler un peu et Jace était le seul avec qui il pouvait réellement se laisser aller complètement pendant un entrainement.

(Certes, avec Magnus aussi mais… leurs entrainements finissaient d'une tout autre manière. Bref.)

Il avait promis à Magnus d'attendre qu'il ait fini sa journée pour révéler sa surprise de toute façon donc il avait largement le temps de se débarrasser de son excès d'énergie jusque-là.

\- Tu sauras bien assez tôt, révéla-t-il simplement après avoir aperçu encore un autre coup d'œil de la part de Jace.

Il voulait vraiment le prévenir que Simon était aussi invité, mais Alec ne voulait pas lui donner trop d'indices sur ce qu'il préparait. Et les intérêts communs aux deux garçons étaient suffisamment pauvres pour que ce soit trop révélateur pour le moment.

Et puis, d'ici là ils auraient leurs missions et leurs rapports à faire. Cela les occuperait en attendant que Magnus n'aille récupérer Simon.

Il avait hâte de voir leurs réactions. Alec lui-même avait hâte de pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution.

Rien que d'y penser, un sourire en coin s'affichait de lui-même.

\- Ok, tu commences à me faire peur, avoua Jace essoufflé.

Il était rare de voir Alec aussi peu concentré pendant leur entrainement. Son esprit semblait divaguer en permanence et pourtant, rien qu'avoir sa mémoire musculaire, il avait donné du fil à retordre à Jace pour prendre le dessus.

Il était bien évidemment heureux de le voir – et sentir à travers leur lien – aussi heureux, mais la curiosité le démangeait. Et il avait comme l'impression qu'il était lié à cette histoire.

Il le laissa tranquille, confiant. Alec lui avait promis qu'il saurait ce qui se passait très bientôt et il le croyait. Alec avait fait énormément d'efforts pour réparer ce que Lilith et Jonathan avait fait à leur lien, après tout, alors quand il faisait une promesse, il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne fit pas attention à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui ce jour-là.

Il mit de côté les sourires niais qu'Alec avait dès qu'il recevait un message de Magnus – c'était après tout comme tous les jours – mais le voir sourire ouvertement à Clary ? Laisser Izzy lui donner des conseils sur sa tenue actuelle ?

Non, quelque chose allait se passer.

Soit Alec avait fait quelque chose et voulait se faire pardonner, soit il était d'excellente humeur.

Et ce qu'il sentait à travers sa rune lui soufflait que c'était la deuxième solution.

Jace resta dans les parages, attentif à ce que la bonne humeur d'Alec ne le distraie pas pendant leur mission. Il aurait dû savoir qu'une fois sur le terrain, Alec mettrait ses émotions de côté pour faire son travail, mais avoir la confirmation sous les yeux le rassura tout de même.

(Cela n'enlevait rien au fait que voir Alec retrouver le sourire en un quart de seconde une fois la porte de son bureau passée était flippant.)

Suspicieux et curieux, Jace lui tint compagnie pendant le reste de la journée, l'aidant dans ses rapports. Il ne le faisait pas par altruisme, espérant glaner quelques informations ici et là, mais recevoir sa récompense – qui prit la forme d'Alec encore plus heureux et une confirmation que l'heure était venue de recevoir sa surprise – était le bienvenu.

Alec, qui avait bien vu toute la journée que Jace se retenait à grand mal de poser ses questions, décida enfin de le prendre en pitié. Magnus venait de confirmer la fin de son dernier rendez-vous et allait récupérer Simon. Il avait juste le temps d'entrainer Jace au sous-sol dans « leur » salle d'entrainement – celle qu'ils avaient retapé pendant leur jeunesse pour échapper à la supervision des adultes – et de se changer avant que Magnus n'ouvre un portail directement à leur rencontre.

Simon le suivait de près, incapable de rester en place.

\- Vous savez que les sous-sols sont très souvent associés à une mort violente dans les films ? demanda-t-il dès qu'il analysa son environnement.

Personne ne mettait jamais les pieds au sous-sol – c'était en grande partie dû au fait que ni lui ni Jace n'avaient jamais contredit quiconque parlait de l'état déplorable des salles qui s'y trouvaient – donc il n'était pas étonné d'entendre ce genre de réflexion.

\- Comme si Magnus laisserait quiconque te faire du mal en sa présence, soupira Alec.

Il savait depuis le premier jour que Magnus recueillait des créatures obscures, et les protégeait de sa vie. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Simon se rajoute à la liste mais il avait fait la paix avec l'idée. Cela le rassurait de savoir qu'en plus de Rafael, Magnus aurait Simon pour lui tenir compagnie si Alec ne trouvait pas de moyen pour rallonger sa vie et lui épargner la douleur de sa mort.

Il se secoua mentalement, laissant ce genre de pensée de côté pour se reconcentrer sur la conversation qui continuait devant lui, Simon et Jace échangeant leurs suppositions sur ce qui les attendait.

Magnus – Drama Queen qu'il était – les laissa bien évidemment réfléchir de longues minutes, savourant le spectacle.

Mais finalement, l'impatience le gagna également et dans un mouvement exagéré, il fit apparaitre deux tubes en métal d'une quinzaine de centimètre.

Alec les avait déjà vu la vielle, mais se dire que quelque chose d'aussi petit – une vingtaine de centimètre de long pour un diamètre de cinq centimètre – était également léthal faisait presque saliver le guerrier en lui.

Magnus avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à les personnaliser en les gravant et les décorant.

Jace et Simon observèrent calmement, attendant les explications.

Alec resta planté là, sourire en coin, attendant de voir lequel ferait le lien en premier.

Magnus attendait fébrilement leur réaction, se retenant à peine de les secouer.

Finalement, Simon lâcha un couinement extatique, sautant sur place en se couvrant la bouche. Mais trop tard, Alec avait très bien entendu. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après tout, il avait eu la même réaction la veille. Jace passa son regard de Simon aux objets devant lui avant de finalement comprendre.

Il s'en saisit d'un pour mieux comprendre le fonctionnement, Magnus sautant sur l'occasion pour leur expliquer à tous les petits changements qu'il avait effectué.

Quand finalement il fut certain qu'aucun des trois garçons n'allait se tuer, il leur confia chacun leur arme, et les laissa prendre place au centre pour un essai.

Alec avait décidé que puisque Jace et lui étaient les plus expérimentés – que ce soit avec une arme, ou pour un combat amical – ils feraient le premier test, avant de guider Simon pour que lui aussi puisse s'amuser.

\- Euh… petite question…, hésita Jace une fois face à Alec. Il n'y a pas de bouton sur ceux-là pour les allumer.

Magnus arqua un sourcil, vexé que Jace pense qu'il avait besoin de « mettre un bouton » pour qu'une de ses créations prenne vie. Ce n'est qu'en voyant Alec activer la lame sans problème que Jace grogna. Apparemment, il devrait se débrouiller tout seul.

\- Utilise la Force ! conseilla Simon, comme si c'était évident.

Jace eut soudainement envie de lui botter les fesses.

La Force ? Et puis quoi encore.

Les runes il connaissait, mais la Force ?

En désespoir de cause, il essaya de se convaincre que ce n'était pas plus compliqué que d'utiliser un stele. Et à sa plus grande surprise, il n'eut aucune difficulté à faire jaillir l'étrange plasma magique que Magnus semblait avoir utilisé pour sa reconstitution.

Reprenant du poil de la bête, il se mit en position.

Ce qui suivit n'aurait pu être que difficilement qualifié de combat. Ils manipulaient une arme inconnue – qui avait le potentiel de leur amputer un bras en cas d'erreur s'il vous plait – devant témoins de plus. Mais Jace ne pourrait jamais mentir et dire qu'il ne s'amusa pas à prétendre être un Jedi comme Alec et lui le faisaient parfois quand ils étaient jeunes.

(Les lames angéliques qui ne s'éclairaient que pour leur sang de Nephilims constituaient un remplacement correct pour une arme qui n'était pas censé exister.)

Puis Alec rétracta sa lame, et confia la pognée à Simon. Jace l'avait suffisamment entrainé pour qu'il lui fasse confiance. Simon pourrait ainsi s'amuser réellement face à un adversaire qui le connaissait, et Alec pourrait profiter du spectacle.

\- Pas de « boop boop » ! cria soudainement Alec en voyant le geste habituel de Jace être avorté au dernier moment.

Celui-ci lui lança un sourire embarrassé devant son réflexe idiot, mais Simon balaya très vite cette erreur. Il vivait un rêve éveillé, peu importe qu'il ait failli finir sans son nez.

(Après tout, cela n'avait jamais empêché Voldemort d'être un badass.)

\- Il a vraiment un problème d'instinct de survie, grommela Alec devant leur idiotie commune.

Magnus rit sous cape, posant un bras autour de la taille d'Alec, déposant un baiser sur sa joue au passage. Il ne le reconnaitrait jamais, mais Alec avait tout autant adopté Simon que Magnus. C'était adorable.

Leur petite séance d'entrainement dura plusieurs heures – il fallait bien ça pour les épuiser, excités comme ils l'étaient – mais Magnus ne se plaint pas de devoir sacrifier le peu de temps qu'il pouvait passer en tête à tête avec Alec.

Il avait affreusement conscience du peu de vrai bonheur qu'ils pouvaient tous avoir, et avoir la chance de voir les trois jeunes hommes débordant de joie était tout ce qu'il pouvait demander.

Et puis, Alec le remercia agréablement, plus tard ce jour-là, il ne regretta pas de s'être laissé convaincre de les laisser s'amuser encore un peu.

(Non, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le dernier ajout à la tenue de combat de nos deux parabatai.)

* * *

Hmm...Alors? XD pas trop horrible?


	2. Last Man Standing

Oups, mes doigts ont glissés XD

Histoire assez peu sérieuse mais ça m'a amusé. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées avec le confinementt (j'en suis à plus de trois semaines, et on a appris hier que l'état d'urgence serait encore reporté de deux semaines, donc il me reste au moins trois autres semaines de confinement).

Et donc comme promis, un petit texte pour je l'espère vous distraire également!

(J'ai eu un retour il y a peu comme quoi sur mobile il y avait parfois des erreurs d'affichage et que les sauts dans le texte étaient donc confus, donc comme promis, j'ai mis la première lettre en gras au cas où la situation se reproduise et les barres horizontales de séparation ne s'affiche pas. J'espère que ça t'aidera à mieux te repérer :) )

* * *

\- **F**ray, Lewis, avec moi !

Les deux amis sursautèrent mais se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Alec au centre de commande. Jace et Izzy étaient déjà là, un sourire en coin à peine masqué qui ne les rassura pas le moins du monde.

De plus en plus de chasseurs d'ombres arrivèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'une bonne moitié de l'Institut soit présent.

\- Cette nuit, nous effectuerons un exercice en situation réelle.

La majeure partie des personnes présentes s'excitèrent devant cette annonce.

Simon et Clary se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien dire. Malgré les deux ans passés à leurs côtés depuis la découverte du monde obscur, jamais un tel exercice n'avait été mis en place à leur connaissance.

Haussant les épaules, Clary se reconcentra sur ce que disait Alec.

\- Je vous veux tous en tenue de combat ici même à 22h. Les retardataires seront de corvée de patrouille et ne participeront pas. Vous avez jusqu'à 18h pour nous donner les équipes que vous voulez former, de quatre à six personnes, et m'en informer. Plus de détails vous seront donnés au briefing de 22H.

Brisant les rangs, tout le monde retourna au travail, laissant Alec calmer un Jace surexcité.

Ils ne faisaient ce genre d'exercices que très peu – au début parce que Maryse n'approuvait pas et qu'ils le faisaient à deux seulement – puis parce qu'il fallait bien prendre le temps de tout organiser, ce qui ne leur était pas toujours possible.

Mais Alec avait vu le travail de ses subordonnés, et pour les remercier autant que pour s'assurer que la mécanique était bien huilée, il avait décidé d'en organiser un.

\- Seulement la moitié de l'Institut ? demanda Clary. Ce n'est pas un peu injuste ?

\- Ce sont ceux qui n'ont pas participé au dernier exercice, répondit Alec. On doit toujours avoir un tour de garde assuré.

Clary laissa échapper un son pour signaler qu'elle comprenait.

Observant autour d'elle, elle chercha des yeux quelqu'un avec qui former une équipe.

\- N'y pense même pas, intervint Izzy. Tu es avec nous ce soir. Toi, moi, Simon, Jace et Alec.

Choquée mais flattée, elle accepta, riant devant la tête que faisait Simon à ses côtés.

* * *

\- **R**avi de voir que vous êtes tous à l'heure, plaisanta Alec.

Quelques rires parcoururent l'assemblée, fière et impatiente d'en apprendre plus.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que chaque exercice était différent du précédent, et avec la culture terrestre dans laquelle ils avaient tous appris à se plonger, ils avaient hâte de voir de quel côté leur boss avait pu aller chercher ses idées.

\- Dû aux récents événements, les exercices seront maintenant composés de deux parties. Félicitations, vous êtes les premiers à l'expérimenter.

Tout le monde applaudit, criant et sifflant.

\- La première partie est simple : chaque équipe possède des coordonnées et un rapport préliminaire d'activité suspecte dans une zone de Manhattan. Vous y allez et vous réglez la situation comme vous le feriez en situation réelle. Les factions de Créatures Obscures de la ville nous ont aidé à mettre en place divers scénarios, seuls les démons doivent être tués.

Cette partie devait être la plus semblable à celle des années précédentes, les chasseurs s'étaient calmés et écoutaient avec impatience.

\- Vous ferez votre rapport à la personne indiquée sur votre dossier. Chacun d'entre vous sera convoqué demain pour un debriefing en équipe comme à l'habituée.

Alec marqua une pause.

Il s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'ils protestent à la présence d'alliés d'autres espèces parmi eux mais semblaient voir l'avantage de la situation.

\- En ce qui concerne la deuxième partie, celle qui évaluera vos capacités guerrières…

Il sourit intérieurement en voyant chaque personne suspendue à ses lèvres.

\- Vous aurez tous rendez-vous à 2h à Central Park. Interdiction d'en sortir, un sort sera mis en place pour vous en empêcher. Des armes spéciales seront mises à votre disposition en y entrant. J'attends de chacun d'entre vous que vous me montriez votre esprit stratégique et vos aptitudes en essayant de survivre le plus longtemps possible lors d'une battle royale.

Jace souriait de toutes ses dents aux côtés d'Izzy.

C'était un peu un rêve de gosse de pouvoir enfin déterminer qui à l'Institut pouvait être qualifié de plus fort d'entre eux. Cela se jouerait probablement entre quelques chasseurs seulement – et ceux qui était de garde allaient regretter de ne pas participer.

\- Vous aurez le droit à vos runes et aux armes mises à votre disposition. Nous avons reproduit à l'identique tout ce qui peut se trouver dans l'Institut, sans exception. Vous aurez carte blanche pour éliminer vos ennemis. Un sort est prévu pour vous déplacer à l'extérieur de Central Park dès que vous reconnaitrez votre défaite ou dès que vous serez inconscient. Des questions ?

Passant son regard parmi la foule, Alec fut ravi de voir que tout semblait clair pour eux.

\- Il va sans dire que quiconque utilisera son classement lors de cet exercice pour avoir de faveurs ou déranger ses collègues sera de corvée d'ichor pour les deux prochains mois, sourit finalement Alec qui connaissait la tendance un peu narcissique de la plupart des mâles présents. Et oui, cela vaudra pour Jace ou moi-même inclus, finit-il en fixant du regard son parabatai surexcité.

Ricanant dans son coin, Simon s'amusait comme un fou.

C'était comme un de ses jeux vidéo en grandeur nature. Il avait même eu la surprise de voir que plusieurs créatures obscures avaient été intégrées à la plupart des équipes, donnant encore un peu plus vie au projet d'Alec de les voir un jour se battre côte à côte en toute circonstances.

Il devait avouer qu'il se sentait moins seul comme ça.

* * *

**U**ne fois leur rapport préliminaire avec leurs coordonnées tirées au sort – ils avaient cru intelligent de demander à _Simon_ de tirer au sort, les pauvres – ils se mirent en chemin. Ils avaient un cas de présence démoniaque basique, ce qui avait fait râler Jace mais avait permis à Alec de laisser Clary et Simon prendre la tête pour voir ce dont ils étaient capables.

Jace reprit des couleurs en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un chien de l'enfer, mais Simon se maudit intérieurement d'avoir toujours cette chance de pendu pour les autres mais jamais pour lui.

\- Ce n'était pas si compliqué en fait, remarqua Clary.

Simon lui lança un regard noir.

\- Tu étais obligée de dire ça hein ?

Elle grimaça, mais le ciel ne sembla pas leur tomber sur la tête. Elle tint quand même à vérifier les bâtiments alentours, au cas ou le chien de l'enfer ait masqué la présence d'autre chose.

Grand bien lui prit, deux autres raveners étaient là.

\- Si Simon n'avait rien dit, tu aurais pris la même décision ? taquina Alec une fois les deux démons détruits de deux flèches bien placées.

Clary leva les yeux au ciel mais ses joues rouges la trahirent.

Simon ricana, n'obtenant en retour qu'un coup à l'arrière de la tête.

* * *

**I**l était 1H57 et la battle royale allait bientôt commencer. Armée jusqu'aux dents de pistolet de paintball et autres marqueurs simulant les couteaux modifiés par magie, Clary se repassa mentalement les règles.

Alec avait été vicieux.

(Elle était complètement fan de cette partie de sa personnalité.)

Les armes avaient été ensorcelées pour que le contact fasse réagir les nerfs et la matière non vivante de la même manière qu'une arme angélique. Un coup de marqueur sur le bras faisait aussi mal qu'un coup de couteau mais ne laissait derrière qu'un trait de couleur.

Les billes de peintures réagissaient de la même manière. Tout cela pour vérifier que tous soient de bonne foi et ne décident pas de simplement laisser une blessure qui en temps réelle les aurait tués passer inaperçue juste pour gagner le jeu.

C'était censé être un exercice après tout.

D'où les précisions sur le fait qu'on pouvait finir inconscient maintenant qu'elle y repensait. Après tout, même si la blessure n'était que du aux nerfs stimulés par magie, la douleur pouvait être insupportable pour les quelques casses cous – comme Jace – qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de fuir le combat rapproché.

* * *

**D**eux heures et une bonne vingtaine de Chasseurs d'ombres éliminés plus tard, Clary se tenait sur le côté à observer l'arène grâce aux caméras de surveillance.

Elle avait été éliminée un peu après le coup de sang du début, se plaçant à environ la moitié du classement. Un score correct sachant qu'elle n'avait pas encore fini son apprentissage.

Elle voyait Simon éviter le combat, passant d'un combattant à l'autre, utilisant un marqueur et parfois un pistolet pour achever un ou deux chasseurs d'ombre quand ils étaient déjà amochés. Sa vitesse de vampire l'aidait mais dès qu'il tomba nez à nez avec Jace, il perdit.

\- Tu as tenu plus longtemps que moi, réconforta Clary. Tu t'es bien battu.

Simon sourit, reconnaissant. Son estime de lui-même avait pris un sacré coup depuis sa transformation, alors voir qu'il n'était pas aussi sans défense qu'il le pensait faisait du bien.

* * *

**B**ientôt, il ne resta plus que les joueurs jouant la défense et ceux qui étaient souvent reconnus comme les meilleurs.

\- Oh, Lightwood est foutu, rit quelqu'un à côté de Clary.

Quelqu'un venait en effet de briser son arc, espérant probablement le désarçonner comme ça.

\- Mec, tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer Alec comme ça, intervint Simon avec un air conspirateur.

Lui l'avait vu en action plus d'une fois depuis leur entrainement impromptu avec des _putains de sabres lasers_. Simon avait d'abord pensé que c'était le coup d'une fois mais Magnus et Alec l'avaient rassuré. Maintenant que l'arme était construite, autant s'en servir – et s'il le méritait, un jour Magnus lui ferait le sien pour qu'il ait son arme secrète rien qu'à lui.

Simon en salivait d'avance.

(Il s'entrainait avec une telle rigueur et un tel enthousiasme qu'Alec avait secrètement prévu de lui offrir son sabre pour son anniversaire, estimant qu'il l'avait mérité.)

Autant dire que depuis, il avait appris à respecter Alec. Manipuler une arme nouvelle comme ça l'avait étonné, mais parfois quand il arrivait en avance, il voyait avec quoi s'entrainaient les deux frères dans leur sous-sol, et il en restait bouche bée.

Le chasseur d'ombre ne parut pas le croire à ses côtés mais peu importait. Simon savait que ce qui allait suivre allait lui clouer le bec.

* * *

**L**e dernier quart arriva finalement.

Trois Lightwood et Underhill se battant pour la première place. Quoi qu'il se passe maintenant, ils feraient tous partis du top 4 – du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Alec n'organise sa prochaine battle royale, il commençait à voir un réel intérêt dans cet exercice en voyant la réaction des autres.

Underhill se battait contre Izzy et Alec décida de s'occuper de Jace pendant ce temps. Il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps malheureusement, et il savait qu'Izzy n'aurait aucune honte à se débarrasser d'eux deux en traitre si elle finissait son combat avant eux.

Donc Alec laissa tomber la discrétion.

Activant les quelques runes qui s'étaient désactivées depuis, il passa en hauteur.

Il était un archer et avait toujours su comment utiliser son environnement à son avantage, là ou Jace avait toujours été mortel les pieds fermement plantés au sol.

Alec pourrait le battre dans son élément, mais il n'avait pas le temps, pas si Izzy était encore de la partie – et il ne doutait pas d'elle et de sa capacité à se débarrasser de n'importe qui.

Montant, il décida de faire à Jace ce qu'on lui avait fait. Il lança ses marqueurs, utilisant leur force non pas pour blesser Jace – qui allait les esquiver il le savait – mais pour le débarrasser de ses armes.

Le marqueur rebondit avec suffisamment de force pour frapper le nerf dans le poignet de Jace. Sous la douleur, il lâcha sa lame factice, Alec sautant de son perchoir pour s'en saisir au vol, plantant de l'autre main un marqueur en haut de la cuisse de Jace.

Accroupi, Alec bascula son poids, balaya les jambes de Jace et planta la lame factice dans son abdomen.

30 secondes.

Voila le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour surprendre et incapaciter son parabatai.

Jace fut téléporté à l'extérieur.

* * *

\- **J**e le déteste, grommela Jace, qui eut quand même le plaisir de voir Underhill déjà éliminé. Je pensais qu'il voudrait un combat à la loyale.

Underhill masqua un sourire derrière sa main, laissant le soin à Clary d'expliquer la situation.

Lui s'était fait démolir en moins de 5 secondes. Alec avait fait le bon choix, en ne gaspillant pas de temps et utilisant l'orgueil de Jace contre lui.

\- Bah, il m'aurait battu de toute façon, admit Jace bon perdant malgré tout. Mais je pensais pouvoir m'amuser un peu plus longtemps avec lui c'est tout.

Simon remua la tête de son côté.

Etait-ce vraiment de l'humilité s'il ne faisait que gonfler l'ego de l'homme avec qui il était censé des battre comme égal et avec qui il partageait son âme ?

Il demanderait à Alec, tiens.

* * *

**I**zzy était la pire adversaire contre qui vous pourriez tomber. Alec l'avait toujours su, il l'avait formé en majeure partie. Elle était invincible était son fouet, mais Alec avait pris soin de s'en débarrasser dès le début.

Maintenant, il suffisait de faire trainer les choses.

Alec était endurant. Il pouvait encaisser, et il pouvait encaisser longtemps. Si elle espérait que toutes les petites blessures qu'elle essayait de lui infliger allaient s'accumuler et le mettre hors d'état de se battre, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

Mais de son côté, Alec ne réussissait pas à la garder dans son champ de frappe suffisamment longtemps pour asséner un coup final.

Tant pis, il se battrait jusqu'à l'aube s'il le fallait, mais il montrerait à Izzy de quoi il était fait.

Izzy avait toujours privilégier les frappes rapides et précises pour finir ses assaillants. Elle s'épuiserait à un moment ou un autre et si Alec ne baissait pas sa garde jusque-là, il sortirait vainqueur.

* * *

**J**ace regardait le spectacle le sourire aux lèvres.

Il savait qu'Alec gagnerait. Lui-même gagnait parfois contre Izzy et Alec le mettait au tapis à chaque fois ou presque donc il n'y avait pas de doute, mais il admirait les progrès qu'Izzy continuait de faire, année après année.

Il l'avait vu reprendre l'entrainement après son addiction, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était montée aussi haut dans le classement au point de pousser Alec à jouer le temps.

Il faudrait qu'il s'entraine avec elle plus souvent, elle pourrait bien lui apprendre des choses très utiles.

* * *

**I**zzy rit en sautant dans les bras de son frère.

Il avait fallu attendre longtemps mais il l'avait eu. Non qu'elle le prenne mal, c'était son grand frère, il avait plusieurs années de combat de plus qu'elle.

\- Je n'allais pas te faciliter les choses quand même ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant Alec enfin sortir de Central Park pour la rejoindre.

Elle s'était fait soigner, mais pas encore Alec, qui grimaça en supportant son poids. Mais il ne se plaint pas.

Rameutant tous ceux qui étaient resté pour voir comment se finirait la bataille, Alec ordonna de rentrer à l'Institut et de se reposer avant le débriefing de l'après-midi.

\- La prochaine fois, je propose un laser game, entendit-il Simon souffler à Clary en leur emboitant le pas.

Alec secoua la tête mais ne commenta pas. L'idée avait du mérite après tout.

* * *

**D**ebriefing fini, Alec s'assit à son bureau, profitant d'un peu de calme. Ils avaient eu de la chance. La plupart avaient bien gérer la première partie en équipe et personne ne semblait prendre la grosse tête ou subir de moquerie pour leur classement lors de la Bataille.

Au contraire, il avait entendu tout du long de la journée des remarques de chasseurs d'ombre remotivés, cherchant à s'entrainer plus dur pour voir s'ils pouvaient faire un meilleur classement ou garder leur classement si une prochaine édition avait lieu.

Alec y réfléchirait.

Si cela permettait de motiver les troupes dans cet esprit de camaraderie, pourquoi pas après tout ?

Il pouvait même prendre la proposition de Simon au sérieux et décider une fois de temps en temps d'organiser un gros événement purement pour le plaisir et non pour garder ses soldats prêts en cas d'urgence.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

\- Hey Boss !

C'était l'une de ces fameuses recrues qui semblait avoir un regain d'énergie suite à la nuit passée – Jack, si Alec ne faisait pas d'erreur.

\- On s'est tous consulté – désolé, je promets que ce n'est pas une mutinerie ou quoi hein – et on voulait vous dire que si vous, Izzy ou Underhill vouliez vous vanter un peu après ce qu'il s'est passé, on voulait bien fermer les yeux sur cette promesse de corvée d'ichor.

Le chasseur d'ombre se frotta l'arrière de la tête nerveusement en voyant le regard abasourdi d'Alec. Puis un sourire en coin s'afficha sur le visage d'habitude si sérieux en présence d'autrui.

\- Mais pas Jace ?

\- Jace… a déjà commencé à chanter vos louanges plus que les siennes de toute façon, marmonna Jack.

Alec eut un temps d'hésitation puis ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée devant l'image.

Ouais, il avait vraiment un parabatai génial quand on le tenait éloigné des situations de fin du monde.

Alec se reprit après quelques secondes, remerciant Jack pour le soutien.

Oui, sa décision était prise. Puisque c'était si bon pour le moral des troupes, il allait s'arranger pour répéter l'exploit régulièrement.

Il inviterait peut-être même leurs alliés parmi les créatures obscures la prochaine fois, pour rajouter un peu de piment.

* * *

Voila voila, qu'en avez-vous pensé? :)


	3. Bake It Happen

Et me revoila avec un chapitre certes un peu court, mais qui devrait vous plaire!

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent mes histoires et qui laissent un commentaire, ça fait super plaisir et ca rebooste!

Merci à **Passeur**, petit nouveau dans mon espace commentaire, et à **2Patatesdansunmanteau** qui lit et commente régulièrement pas mal de mes fics :) Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce que j'écris plait :D

Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter de ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Alec s'était perché à proximité, comme lui avait demandé Jace. Le blond n'avait pas été très joyeux à l'idée de laisser Alec le voir dans une situation aussi peu habituelle, mais s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle pouvait servir leur lien, c'était retirer toute honte vis-à-vis de certaines de leurs… aptitudes.

Alec ne laisserait pas Jace à découvert fut-ce pour la bonne cause alors il couvrirait discrètement ses arrières. Mais il n'interviendrait que si nécessaire, comme il en était convenu.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se moquer légèrement en voyant Jace venir vers lui plus tôt que prévu, surpris et flatté du succès imprévu de son plan. Pour le deuxième jour d'affilé en plus.

\- Oh la ferme, fit mine de grogner Jace en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

Alec ne répondit pas, emboitant le pas en secouant la tête.

* * *

\- Je sais vraiment pas ce que je vais faire de vous, soupira Alec.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, atterré. Clary et Izzy s'étaient mises d'accord pour préparer l'anniversaire de Simon, et Alec avait cru – quelle naïveté – qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Clary pour limiter la catastrophe qu'Isabelle représentait en cuisine. Après tout, un gâteau d'anniversaire ce n'était pas SI compliqué, non ?

Les deux filles eurent au moins le mérite de se calmer en le voyant dans un si piteux état, même si leurs yeux trahissaient leurs vrais sentiments.

Sé détachant du mur, Alec demanda à avoir un rapport de situation, voulant comprendre comment elles avaient pu détruire sa cuisine.

\- On a voulu faire un gâteau comestible pour Simon et un gâteau normal pour les non vampires, expliqua Clary.

_Ca expliquait le sang partout. _

Alec avait déjà mal au crâne et il sentait que la suite serait pire.

\- Et on avait envie de tester le Devil's Food Cake au coca, ajouta Izzy avec le sourire. Deux ingrédients à mélanger ça aurait dû être simple…

Alec se pinça l'arrête du nez.

Inspira, expira.

Il n'aurait jamais un seul jour de calme.

\- Vous nettoyez tout ça. Je veux que la cuisine soit intacte quand je reviens ou Clary va être de corvée de toilettes

\- Hey ! Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que l'idée du gâteau au coca vient de toi.

Clary croisa les bras, haussant un sourcil incrédule. Ca lui rappelait un peu la façon dont elle le regardait au début, alors qu'ils étaient incapables de rester dans la même pièce sans s'insulter.

« _Je sais ce que tu fais et je trouverai une façon de me venger_ ».

Alec n'avait pas peur.

C'était lui le boss et il comptait bien en profiter.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Izzy sera de corvée d'ichor.

Il aurait probablement dû avoir peur de se savoir la cible d'une rouquine sans âme et de la guerrière la plus impitoyable de la coté est mais…

Elles l'avaient un peu cherché. Et elles avaient détruit la cuisine.

L'anniversaire de Simon était le lendemain, Alec leur promit de les aider à faire un gâteau digne de ce nom.

Cela voulait dire faire des courses.

Espérant que les filles auraient fini de nettoyer d'ici qu'il ait tout ce qu'il leur faudrait, Alec se mit en chemin.

* * *

\- Comment ça se fait qu'avec un grand frère qui sait cuisiner, Izzy ne sache rien faire ? rit Clary après deux heures d'atelier patisserie.

Izzy fit mine de se vexer mais elle avait depuis longtemps accepter son sort. Elle semblait maudite, incapable de mener à bien la moindre de ses missions culinaires.

(Cela avait ajouté une arme à sa disposition, si jamais elle devait en avoir besoin).

\- C'est parce qu'Izzy est une catastrophe que tout le monde ici sait cuisiner, plaisante Alec. Jace et moi avons même presque réussi à assommer un démon avec un de ses plats.

Clary ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de se reprendre.

Cela n'était qu'une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

Alec ricana dans son coin devant la mine fière d'Izzy.

Elle avait eu l'idée à l'époque de leur faire des rations pour une mission de repérage qui devait durer la journée entière. La nuit venue, quand ils avaient dû attaquer le nid de démons, Jace avait trouvé drôle de leur lancer le contenu de son tupperware à la figure.

Alec se demandait à intervalle régulier ce qui se passait dans la tête de son parabatai dans ses moments de folie passagère d'ailleurs.

Jamais personne jusque-là ne se serait douté que le mélange de 7 épices bien précises avait l'effet d'acide sur des démons charognards.

Izzy était officiellement entré dans l'histoire.

Ils avaient tous prétendu que c'était une expérience née de la carrière de pathologiste d'Izzy, bien sûr. Mais les anciens de l'institut à New York savaient.

Cela était toujours une méthode utilisée par certaines recrues d'ailleurs. Chaque fois qu'un rapport de ce genre passait entre les mains d'Alec, il faisait une copie et l'encadrait pour l'offrir à Izzy.

Izzy lui fit un clin d'œil, mimant de verrouiller ses lèvres avant de se reconcentrer. Ils avaient une recette à finir !

* * *

Retroussant ses manches, Alec rinça son éponge, l'essora et continua de frotter. Le sang s'était vite nettoyé. Pas le mélange coca/gâteau de la première tentative. Et puisque leurs deux beaux gâteaux étaient cuits et prêts à être dégustés le lendemain, Alec avait décidé de filer un coup de main.

Sinon, il avait bien peur de ne jamais retrouver sa cuisine.

Debout sur la table, Clary s'attaquait au plafond, couvert de la même substance. Elle avait voulu donner la tâche à Alec mais même grand comme il l'était, il n'atteignait pas le plafond sans aide. Et une fois sur la table, cela lui cassait le dos.

Avec un grand sourire, Alec avait laissé cet honneur à Clary.

Depuis, elle recevait assez souvent des morceaux de pate et de l'eau qui lui dégoulinait dessus.

Occupée comme elle l'était à grommeler en frottant au point de se rougir les phalanges, elle n'avait pas vu Alec prendre quelques photos en catimini.

Qui sait ? Peut-être en aurait-il besoin un jour ?

Izzy quant à elle était au sol à l'opposé d'Alec, frottant comme elle pouvait pour nettoyer le carrelage. Pour se motiver à finir rapidement, Alec avait accepté de les laisser utiliser n'importe quel moyen – musique, rune, produit chimique.

Jusque-là, une simple éponge était encore ce qui était le plus efficace à leur plus grand malheur.

Lâchant l'éponge pour s'étirer le poignet, Alec pesa le pour et le contre d'appeler Jace et quelques autres pour les aider.

Un cri de victoire le sorti de ses pensées.

\- J'ai trouvé la solution !

* * *

Alec grimaçait, bougeant ses doigts doucement. La solution d'Izzy avait été efficace pour tout nettoyer mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'était attendu à ce que la mixture leur fasse aussi mal. Comme quoi dès qu'on avait besoin d'une substance acide, Izzy était leur meilleure chance. Magnus avait calmé la blessure comme il pouvait mais apparemment, il fallait compter sur l'ordre des choses pour que les dernières douleurs disparaissent.

Il fit un dernier tour de salle du regard, vérifiant que tout l monde était là pour l'arrivée de Simon. Il ne faudrait tout de même pas que le vampire soit en retard après tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient donné pour lu organiser son anniversaire quand même !

Même Rafael et les loups avaient promis de venir, c'était dire. Un peu suspicieux que ça se passe à l'institut mais de façon générale flattés d'être invités pour fêter l'évènement tous ensemble.

* * *

Simon avait un sourire large qui ne le quittait pas. Depuis que Rafael et Clary l'avaient accueilli à l'entrée de l'Institut, il avait bien dû répéter au moins cent fois qu'ils « n'auraient pas dû faire tant d'efforts ».

Jace s'amusait à répéter la phrase en cœur avec Simon dès qu'il recommençait. Alec et Izzy s'amusait à faire le décompte entre deux répétitions. Et dans leur coin, Luke et Rafael surveillaient tout ça avec un rien de blâme amusé.

Quand l'heure des cadeaux vint finalement, Simon ne tenait déjà plus en place et Clary dut presque le ligoter pour qu'il accepte de se faire apporter ses cadeaux l'un après l'autre. La taille de la pile était surprenante et surtout la taille de certains cadeaux faisait presque peur à Alec, qui se demandait de quelle façon tout cela allait lui retomber sur le coin du nez.

Qu'on ne lui fasse pas croire le contraire, dès que Clary, Jace ou Simon était impliqués, il devait irrémédiablement rattraper leurs bêtises à un moment ou à un autre.

Après ne nombreux cadeaux basés sur l'univers geek, y compris une pièce de collection importante pour laquelle Clary et Izzy s'étaient apparemment cotisés assez longtemps, Alec ne put retenir son sourire en voyant Jace s'avancer avec son cadeau.

Il savait déjà ce que c'était, et il savait que Simon allait adorer. Maintenant, il voulait juste assister à l'explication de COMMENT Jace avait pu se permettre une telle folie avec leurs pauvres salaires de chasseurs d'ombre.

Comme prévu, Simon s'extasia devant sa nouvelle guitare – que Jace avait soigneusement sélectionné, amateur de musique qu'il était – et lui demanda où il avait bien pu trouver autant d'argent.

\- Il fallait pas vous ruiner pour moi, paniqua Simon.

\- T'inquiète, rassura Alec devant le silence prolongé de Jace, il a très bien su comment jouer de ses atouts pour avoir son argent rapidement et facilement.

Jace le foudroya du regard, les rougeurs sur ses joues le trahissant. L'éducation de Valentin avait mis du temps à s'effacer et il avait encore de l'hésitation à aborder le sujet, mais puisque Alec venait de le jeter dans la gueule du loup, il n'avait plus trop le choix s'il ne voulait pas voir les autres se faire de fausses idées.

\- Je suis allé jouer à la gare pendant mes heures de repos, avoua-t-il enfin.

Simon s'illumina en entendant les détails, flatté que son ami ait fait autant d'effort pour qu'il puise avoir un cadeau de qualité qui lui plaise, sans pour autant le faire se sentir coupable puisque son salaire n'y était pas passé pour ce faire.

Très vite, tout le monde eut offert son cadeau. Ou presque. Magnus avait offert un de ses anciens appartement pour que Simon puisse vivre de nouveau indépendamment s'il le voulait – ou utiliser la cache pour ses amis vampires comme il voulait – mais il avait également été primordial dans le cadeau que comptait offrir Alec.

Sauf que Simon ne semblait pas s'attendre à un cadeau de sa part. Voyant que tout le monde avait fait un effort pour venir, et qu'Alec lui avait fait son gâteau, Simon était heureux croyant à tort qu'il n'avait juste pas su quoi lui offrir de plus.

Alec aurait pu se sentir insulté, mais il savait que c'était de sa faute pour ne pas etre plus direct dans son appréciation de Simon.

Peu importe, après aujourd'hui, il comprendrait peut-être qu'il était un ami proche et qu'il lui faisait confiance.

\- Il te reste un dernier cadeau, annonça Alec une fois les papiers débarrassés et l'espace dégagé.

Il valait mieux éviter un accident après tout, et il connaissait Simon. Autant lui donner l'occasion de se vanter un peu de son cadeau.

Alec rit franchement devant sa mine ahurie.

\- Je recycle peut-être un peu un ancien cadeau, s'excusa faussement Alec.

Magnus déteignait un peu trop sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les faire tous patienter et de leur donner l'eau à la bouche. Il était sûr de lui et de son coup après tout, autant en tirer le maximum.

\- Mais cette fois, c'est pour toi et toi tout seul, donc prends-en soin.

Il lui tendit une boite à peine plus grande qu'une boite à chaussure. Simon s'en saisit, écoutant distraitement les explications concernant l'aide précieuse de Magnus. Quand Clary lui mit un coup de coude, il s'activa et ouvrit la boite.

Sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher en reconnaissant ce qu'elle contenait.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Alec et Jace se faire un check, ravis de leur effet.

Dans la boite, un cylindre métallique d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Mais il avait suffisamment manipulé ceux de Jace et Alec pour reconnaitre les gravures qui auraient dû s'y trouver. Celui-là était différent, il correspondait parfaitement à Simon. Même le diamètre semblait légèrement affiné, laissant une meilleure grippe à Simon.

\- Est-ce que c'est une blague ? demanda Clary. Il y a un lien avec ce que vous avez à la ceinture ?

Parce que depuis peu, Alec et Jace s'étaient assuré de partir en mission avec une arme supplémentaire. Personne n'avait commenté, supposant à tort que c'était une lame angélique un peu différente – tout le monde connaissait l'amour des deux parabatai pour les armes surprenantes après tout.

\- C'est cadeau, j'estime que tu as fait suffisamment de progrès et que tu peux te balader avec sans risquer un accident, expliqua Alec.

Simon reposa la boite et se jeta littéralement dans les bras d'Alec, le remerciant encore et encore. Son sourire lui faisait trois fois le tour de la tête quand il accepta enfin de le relâcher pour expliquer à tout le monde pourquoi c'était « le meilleur cadeau au monde » et « le plus beau jour de sa vie ».

Rafael ne put s'empêcher de grogner dans son coin, heureux que Simon soit heureux, mais effrayé devant le monstre qu'Alec venait de créer. Si un accident se produisait, il allait en entendre parler.

Le sabre laser passa de main en main pour admirer le travail qu'Alec avait fait – parce qu'il avait voulu graver lui-même le décor malgré les propositions de Magnus. Ils exigèrent ensuite que Simon leur fasse une démonstration, pour laquelle Jace se porta volontaire.

Simon activa son arme, Jace la sienne et prirent position au milieu de la salle.

Plus personne ne se risquerait à critiquer Simon pour les prochains jours c'était certain, surtout après la démonstration.

\- J'avais peur, mais je vois que tu as attendu le bon moment avant de le laisser voler de ses propres ailes.

Luke vint féliciter Alec. Et venant du père de substitution de Simon, Alec appréciait le sentiment. Luke avait toujours été là pour les soutenir et les guider quand la génération actuelle manquait un peu de repère, Alec était ravi de le compter parmi ses alliés et amis proches.

\- Il va continuer à s'entrainer avec nous, ne t'inquiète pas, mais cela ne lui fera pas de mal d'avoir de quoi se défendre sans devoir compter sur son côté vampirique.

\- J'ai juste une question : comment tu vas faire pour battre ça l'année prochaine ?

Correction : Luke n'avait aucune pitié.

* * *

Alors? Le prochain chapitre est déjà en partie écrit, un peu moins débile, un peu plus sérieux mais tout de même majoritairement plein de bonne humeur donc il arrivera peut-être bientôt :)


	4. Clary-fication

Salut salut!

Me revoila comme promis avec un chapitre plus joyeux pour compenser le prochain chapitre de **Λάθε βιώσας **qui devrait arriver sous peu.

Je me suis pas mal amusée à l'écrire alors j'espère que vous apprécierez :)

Merci à tout ceux qui laissent une review surtout **2patatesdansunmanteau**, j'adore voir ce que vous pensez de mes histoires.

PS: je suis trop fière du titre de ce chapitre, alors prenez une petite seconde pour l'apprécier siouplait.

* * *

\- Et une piscine ? Proposa Clary en prenant son air le plus innocent.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel. Il se découvrait des trésors de patience pour gérer la nouvelle énergie qu'il avait insufflé dans ses subordonnés ces derniers temps. Cela avait commencé normalement : il revenait de son footing matinal et avait découvert que détendre les règles en dehors des patrouilles avait davantage encouragés les trouble-fêtes à faire des bêtises plutôt que de les motiver à trouver un hobby.

Il avait remis les pendules à l'heure très rapidement.

* * *

\- Il est hors de question que je tolère ce genre de comportement. Il n'est absolument pas normal que des novices se comportent mieux que des soldats adultes disciplinés.

La plupart avaient le mérite de baisser les yeux quand il croisait leur regard.

Alec était en colère. Ce n'était pas fréquent, mais il estimait que cette fois, c'était mérité. Voir des chasseurs d'ombre adultes, qui devraient avoir une meilleure compréhension de la situation, se comporter comme des enfants ne lui avait pas plu.

L'institut restait un lieu important, où il fallait respecter le fait qu'il y avait en permanence un roulement pour protéger le monde obscur et les terrestres. Ce n'était pas un club de vacances.

\- Vous avez le droit à votre vie personnelle, vos hobbys, ce que vous voulez. Mais je ne cautionne pas le fait de déranger ceux qui sont d'astreinte.

Cela avait commencé innocemment, il en était persuadé. Jace et Izzy s'entrainaient et ceux qui n'avaient rien à faire étaient venu admirer le spectacle. Mais le volume sonore avait augmenté, puis de façon générale, une fois Izzy retournée dans son labo, ils avaient carrément décidé de lancer une compétition entre eux, sans aucun respect pour les règles de sécurité ou ceux qui travaillaient à l'autre bout du couloir.

Alec était arrivé, avait vu Jace essayer de calmer les plus nerveux mais ils ne le prenaient pas au sérieux – ça aussi, il faudrait s'en occuper – donc il était intervenu.

C'était ce qui avait donné lieu à cette assemblée générale.

\- Nous avons eu pas mal de nouvelles recrues depuis la fin de la guerre contre Valentin puis contre Jonathan, et maintenant que les choses reprennent leur cours normal, je crois qu'il est temps de rappeler les règles ici.

Il fit signe à Jace, Underhill et certains novices de le rejoindre sur la plate-forme.

S'il fallait taper du poing sur la table, il le ferait.

Et si cela ne marchait pas, il avait une idée de comment les forcer à comprendre.

\- Je suis le Directeur ici, Jace est mon second et Underhill est chef de la sécurité. Si l'un d'entre nous vous donne un ordre, vous obéissez.

Il s'adressait aux quelques-uns qui n'avaient pas voulu se calmer quand Jace leur avait demandé. Mais il notait que Jace n'avait pas utilisé la violence pour les y forcer, et appréciait la retenue.

\- Les novices ne sont pas vos esclaves. Ils sont là pour apprendre et s'intégrer à nos équipes, et quiconque sera surpris à leur refiler les tâches ingrates qu'il ne veut pas faire prendra leur place.

Il eut un sourire carnassier, appréciant plus qu'il ne s'y attendait de remettre à leur place toutes les recrues de l'Enclave qu'on l'avait plus ou moins forcé à accepter.

\- Quand vous êtes d'astreinte, je veux vous voir dans la salle d'ops, en patrouille, ou dans la proximité immédiate de votre chef d'équipe. Ce n'est pas négociable.

Certains grognèrent.

Il remarqua cependant que ceux qui étaient arrivés ici avant que l'Institut ne devienne aussi « important » en vainquant Valentin se contentait de regarder, imperturbable.

Alec gardait une liste dans sa tête.

Ceux à qui il pouvait faire confiance pour faire leur travail, et ceux qui n'était là que parce que l'enclave n'en voulait pas – ou voulait l'espionner.

Il était ravi de voir que jusqu'à présent il ne semblait pas s'être trompé sur qui appartenait à quel groupe.

\- Si vous n'êtes pas d'astreinte, vous faites ce que vous voulez du moment que vous n'empêchez pas ceux qui le sont de faire leur travail. Cela inclue de leur laisser accès à la salle d'entrainement ou à la salle d'arme pour se préparer à une patrouille et ne pas participer au tapage que certains semblent apprécier.

C'étaient pourtant des règles de base. 65% de ses soldats n'avaient aucun problème à suivre ce genre de directive, parce que malgré sa réputation ternie par son coming-out, Alec ne demandait rien d'insurmontable. Ils avaient un devoir, à eux de s'en occuper.

Le reste, Alec s'en foutait tant qu'ils ne causaient pas de problème.

\- Vous faites vos patrouilles, sans sabotage et au maximum de vos capacités, rendez vos rapports en temps et en heure et vous pouvez aller faire ce que vous voulez dès que votre roulement est fini.

Il secoua la tête avant de leur laisser une porte de sortie. Il avait autre chose à faire que de jouer les baby-sitters.

\- Et je ne veux pas entendre quoi que ce soit vis-à-vis d'un conflit avec les créatures obscures. Si vous ne pensez pas pouvoir suivre ces simples règles, je vous laisse jusqu'à ce soir 20h pour me le signaler. J'approuverai votre transfert et personne n'aura à perdre son temps inutilement.

Il pariait sur une bonne quinzaine de chasseurs qui allait le prendre au mot, juste pour le tester.

Alec allait enfin pouvoir nettoyer son institut de ce que l'enclave laissait derrière elle.

\- Et pour ceux qui ont encore des rapports que j'attends…

Jace ricana à ses côtés, oubliant que c'était principalement lui qui oubliait de rendre ses rapports.

Alec haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et il se rencogna, levant les yeux au ciel mais hochant de tête tout de même.

On pouvait dire beaucoup de choses de Jace, mais il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas doué pour la paperasse.

\- Bien. J'espère avoir été clair. Je vous rappelle que si vous avez des plaintes, des questions ou des suggestions, ma porte est ouverte. Je ne veux plus entendre de ragots derrière mon dos.

Il accompagna sa déclaration d'un regard sérieux. Il ne voulait absolument pas entendre d'autres bruits de couloir déplorables ou insultants comme ceux qu'il pouvait entendre assez souvent.

* * *

Simon riait avec Clary en imaginant sa solution pour aider à détendre tout le monde.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu viens alors que j'ai invité Simon seulement ? s'exaspéra faussement Alec.

Non pas qu'elle ait forcément de mauvaises idées – elle ou d'autres, il avait eu un nombre impressionnant de visites depuis sa mise au point générale, et à sa plus grande surprise, la plupart venaient le soutenir ou lui suggérer de vraies améliorations – mais de là à s'incruster…

Clary ne répondit pas, continuant à avancer dans les égouts qu'Alec voulait faire visiter à Simon. La raison était simple – ou presque simple – et leur serait d'une grande aide plus tard.

Mais c'était pour un autre jour, aujourd'hui il fallait d'abord préparer le terrain.

Il les arrêta après plusieurs minutes de marche.

\- Bien, puisque tu es là, exercice pratique ! sourit Alec sournoisement. Premier exercice : essaie de nous localiser et de nous guider sur le reste du chemin !

Alors que Clary protestait devant ce traitement – ils étaient partis de l'Institut depuis une quinzaine de minute, ils pouvaient être n'importe où et elle ne savait même pas où ils allaient – Alec tira Simon sur le côté et ouvrit une trappe cachée derrière un charme.

Il tendit plusieurs barres de fer à Simon qui les saisit avant de rester planté là.

\- Euh… je suis censé faire quoi là ?

Alec rit dans sa barbe avant de lui demander de les poser dans un coin pour l'instant. Ensuite il sortit une grande plaque en fer, solide et qui avait l'air lourde.

Puis il sortit quelques outils. Rouillés, mais relativement solides en apparence.

\- On va mettre ta force de vampire à contribution pendant que Clary essaie de calibrer son GPS intérieur, annonça Alec. Tu préfères maintenir en place ou clouer ?

Simon passa son regard des matériaux à Alec, puis à Clary et enfin revint sur Alec.

Avec un hochement de tête entendu, Alec se saisit des barres, les posa sur le mur et demanda à Simon de les tenir en place pendant qu'il les fixait. Il savait ce qu'ils étaient venus faire après tout, donc autant qu'il s'y colle.

\- Et c'est pour quoi ? demanda finalement Simon alors que Clary essayait de se situer en regardant à travers l'ouverture menant à la rue.

Alec finit de clouer la deuxième barre puis se saisit de la plaque.

\- Ceci, il souleva la plaque pour accentuer son propos, va permettre aux vampires de pouvoir rentrer chez eux quand ils ont un accident qui les laisse coincé hors de votre hotel.

Simon eut l'air surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça ait un quelconque rapport avec les créatures obscures.

\- Jusque-là, ils contactaient le sorcier le plus proche capable de leur ouvrir un portail, ou ils attendaient la nuit tombée, expliqua Alec en vérifiant la solidité de leur ouvrage. Avec ça, ils pourront facilement bloquer le soleil et utiliser les égouts.

Clary fut chargée de tracer la rune qui cacherait leur bricolage aux rares terrestres qui s'aventureraient par là. Ainsi, les vampires auraient simplement à faire coulisser la plaque sur le rail qu'ils venaient de mettre pour cacher le soleil sans s'exposer.

Simon avait l'air impressionné, Alec le prit comme un compliment.

Puis il se reconcentra sur Clary, attendant clairement qu'elle les guide dans les tunnels pour les mener jusqu'à leur destination.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas encore quelque chose qu'elle avait réellement commencé à apprendre avec Izzy et Alec soupira avant de tranquillement lui expliquer les principes de base pour se repérer et comment utiliser ses runes au mieux dans ce cas. Il lui conseilla aussi d'apprendre les plans des égouts, c'était toujours utile dans leur travail.

Il eut un vague air de déjà-vu mais se rassura en voyant que cette fois, Clary semblait l'écouter avec attention et non l'ignorer comme lorsqu'il avait du s'occuper de son entrainement, quelques jours à peine après qu'elle ait débarqué dans leur monde.

\- Le sens de l'orientation et la capacité et de trouver ton chemin pourrait te sauver la vie le jour où tu devras fuir et non te battre, conseilla Alec. Respire, et réessaie en gardant en tête ce que je viens de t'expliquer.

Elle plissa le nez, mais s'exécuta.

Simo resta silencieux et continua. Il avait l'habitude de voir Alec en instructeur et comparé aux premiers jours où il pensait que son ton était condescendant, maintenant il comprenait qu'il essayait simplement de simplifier les choses pour guider efficacement.

Jace était un peu différent dans sa manière d'enseigner, et Simon reconnaissait qu'Alec le mettait davantage à l'aise quand il devait apprendre quelque chose de zéro – alors que Jace excellait pour le faire se dépasser une fois les bases acquises. Alec n'était jamais trop à l'aise avec l'idée de le plonger dans le grand bain et le laisser nager ou couler.

Il le faisait sans difficulté quand la situation l'exigeait, mais quand ça se passait mal, son complexe du martyr revenait en force, donc il était heureux de laisser cette méthode d'enseignement à Jace, qui assumait davantage ses tendances sadiques.

Jace s'en moquait et c'était super drôle de s'entrainer avec les deux pour profiter des deux méthodes.

Clary se mit enfin en mouvement, sortant Simon de ses pensées. Avec un grand sourire, il lui emboita le pas en direction de l'hotel Dumort, ravi de continuer leur petit atelier bricolage sur le chemin.

* * *

\- Laisse, intervint Alec en voyant Simon ouvrir la cinquième trappe sur leur chemin. On a assez avancé pour aujourd'hui, et j'ai promis à Rafael de te ramener au Dumort assez tôt pour qu'il puisse t'entrainer avant la tombée de la nuit.

Simon marqua un temps d'hésitation, mais se releva et se replaça aux côtés d'Alec. Avec un sourire en coin, il fit une révérence à Clary pour qu'elle continue son travail de GPS humain.

* * *

\- Shadowhunter, salua Rafael avec un hochement de tête en vérifiant l'heure.

\- Rafael.

Alec serra brièvement l'épaule de Simon avant de faire un signe de tête à Clary. Ils avaient encore des choses à faire avant de retourner à l'institut.

* * *

\- Je vais te servir d'assistante ? demanda Clary en voyant qu'ils repartaient par les tunnels.

\- Non, je compte utiliser le prochain exercice général pour que mes chers subordonnés fassent le travail à ma place et apprennent à cohabiter avec les vampires en même temps.

Alec continua d'avancer, tournant à droite en direction du port au lieu d'aller à gauche pour rentrer à l'institut. Il avait décidé que puisque Clary semblait disponible et prête à apprendre, il allait en profiter pour faire un ou deux exercices pratiques. Il y avait une limite à ce qu'ils pouvaient tous lui apprendre dans une salle d'entrainement, et s'entrainer sur le terrain hors des patrouilles lui ferait le plus grand bien.

\- Je vois mal comment tu pourras justifier ça, réfléchit Clary à voix haute. Quel genre d'exercice ce sera ?

Alec avait terriblement envie de le garder pour lui – après tout, quand avait-il l'occasion de savoir quelque chose d'aussi innocent et de frustrer la rousse en ne lui révélant rien ? – mais décida qu'il pourrait profiter de son aide pour tout mettre en place.

\- Disons que Simon et toi n'avez pas que des mauvaises idées, sourit Alec.

\- On ne t'a jamais suggéré quoi que ce soit à part le paint-ball.

\- Un jour, il faudra que tout le monde comprenne que vous n'entendez peut-être pas ce qui se passe dans mon bureau de l'extérieur, mais j'entends très bien tout ce que vous pouvez dire dans ce couloir.

Clary rougit en comprenant toutes les bribes de conversation qu'il avait pu surprendre. Toutes les fois où ils se plaignaient ou plaisantaient en attendant qu'Alec soit prêt à les accueillir dans son bureau.

Alec – parce que c'était un petit con – rit franchement en la voyant aussi embarrassée.

Etre au pouvoir avait vraiment du bon parfois.

Quand il se calma, Clary le relança.

\- J'ai pensé faire cette histoire de chasse au trésor un peu particulière, révéla Alec. Une piste d'indice qui me permettra de tester leurs connaissances ou alliances avec le monde obscur et en parallèle une liste de taches à remplir pour améliorer leur score.

\- Et parmi les taches, tu vas bien sur mettre toutes celles pour lesquelles tout le monde repousse au lendemain parce qu'aider les créatures obscures n'est pas leur priorité, devina Clary en écarquillant les yeux.

Alec hocha la tête avec le sourire.

Il n'avait aucune honte à reconnaitre que l'idée venait de Clary et Simon qui semblaient passer plus de temps à trouver des activités pour les exercices généraux qu'à réellement suivre leurs entrainements respectifs pour s'habituer à leurs nouvelles capacités.

Mais étant donné que l'idée avait du bon et permettrait – si tout le monde jouait le jeu – d'améliorer d'autant plus les relations « inter-espèces » et de démasquer les rares mauvaises herbes qui se planquaient encore dans son Institut, il voulait bien fermer l'œil.

Pour l'instant.

Il savait très bien que son cadeau d'anniversaire avait remotivé Simon, et par association Clary. Il suffisait de faire preuve de patience en parallèle et de les empêcher de déclencher une autre apocalypse.

\- Je peux aider ? demanda Clary avec une lueur avide dans les yeux.

Cela faisait plaisir à Alec de voir qu'elle avait hâte de participer même indirectement cette histoire et par la même de lui donner un coup de main. Cela le rassurait également.

Après tout si elle était partante, il avait des chances de convaincre d'autres personnes, non ?

\- Je sais pas, je comptais transformer ça en exercice exceptionnel ou tout le monde pourrait participer… Mais si tu préfères aider en coulisses…

Clary grogna.

Elle voulait évidemment participer, mais aider à organiser l'événement la tentait également.

Elle le frappa gentiment, frustrée qu'il la force à choisir.

\- Allez Fray, si tu es sage et que tu es concentrée pendant l'entrainement, je t'engage.

Alec rit en recevant un autre coup.

* * *

Clary s'effondra sur la première chaise qu'elle trouva. S'entrainer avec Alec était toujours une torture. Et il le cachait bien mais elle savait qu'il s'amusait à la voir souffrir ! Il avait ce regard vicieux et ce sourire en coin…

\- J'ai parlé à Izzy, ta patrouille est décalée à demain midi, annonça Alec en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

\- C'est pas du favoritisme ça ?

\- Les novices ont toujours eu un emploi du temps plus souple.

Clary grimaça à l'idée d'être considérée comme novice mais elle avait appris depuis le temps à ne pas protester. Alec avait été clair : tant qu'elle n'aurait pas réussi ses tests de fin d'étude comme tout le monde, elle ne serait pas considérée autrement. Cela l'agaçait, parce que même un an après la guerre contre Jonathan, elle n'avait pas fini d'apprendre.

Cela lui laissait au moins l'opportunité de passer la majeure partie de ses journées à rattraper son retard et à apprendre. D'ici quelques mois, Alec estimait qu'elle aurait atteint un niveau suffisant – et non, ses runes ne comptaient pas, pour lui c'était certes un avantage mais un avantage injuste par rapport à ses collègues shadowhunters.

\- Tu arrêtes de bouder si je dis que tu as méritée ta place en tant qu'organisatrice de notre chasse au trésor ? taquina Alec, la voyant relever la tête à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Cela lui remonta tout de suite le moral et elle hocha la tête quand Alec lui indiqua qu'elle devait utiliser un iratze pour se remettre de son entrainement. L'esprit plus clair, elle remarqua qu'il l'avait guidée dans l'une des nombreuses salles libres du sous-sol, non loin du grand gymnase où Simon, Jace et Alec s'entrainaient souvent.

Et devant elle se tenait plusieurs panneaux avec des photos, des plans et des informations.

\- Hey, mais c'est l'écriture de Simon !

Alec haussa un sourcil, la laissant explorer. Ils avaient depuis peu laissé Simon ajouter ses notes à leur « plan de guerre », celui que Jace et Alec avaient mis au point il y a quelques années concernant l'amélioration des relations dans le monde obscur.

Alec avait été surpris la première fois que Simon avait mis un post-it. Il avait un peu honte mais il s'était attendu à une remarque geek et à son plus grand étonnement, c'était tout le contraire. Simon avait partagé quelques infos peu connues sur les vampires et la vie vue depuis l'intérieur d'un Clan, menant à une réévaluation partielle de leur plan jusque-là.

Alec ne savait pas si Simon avait toujours été aussi observateur quand il le voulait et qu'il l'avait sous-estimé ou si c'était le temps qu'il passait avec Rafael qui l'aidait à progresser. Dans tous les cas, Alec avait tenu à s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait pensé.

Et maintenant que Clary connaissait cette pièce et son utilité, Alec pouvait parier qu'il trouverait quelques ajouts très bientôt venant d'elle.

Finalement, Clary se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire – ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- J'ai tellement d'idées !

* * *

A la prochaine!


End file.
